Talk:Object Lockout/@comment-37673211-20191012224558
So, I made a little chart on who I think will be in OLO or not...of course, this oculd all change and we will only truly know when the show comes out, but for now, here's my prediction: LIKELY Paint Palette - She's basically TheWuggleJack's channel mascot by now. I'd be surprised if she didn't make it in. Umbrella - Dispite all the contestants hating her, she was one of the most fleshed-out OLD characters. She also had a fair amount of fans. Circle - He's one of Jack's favourite contestants, so it would make sense why he would get in. Sun - Come one, if Moon got in then Sun should too. Plus, he was a fan-favourite. M&M - A great fan favourite who got so much screentime in OLD that it would be weird if he didn't get any more. NOT SURE/UNLIKELY These are characters that I either think won't make it in or I'm not entirely sure about Acorn - A bit of a weird character choice, never really had a super established personality but I'm sure Jack could make him work. Honestly, I think Jack never really showed much interest in him since he was never a main focus of any OLD episode and always just felt out of place. VERDICT: UNLIKELY Banana - I love Banana and I can realistically see him getting in but I can also realistically see him not. He was called bland a couple of times in OLD but he seems like he could be like Baseball from Inanimate Insanity, being completely bland in season 1 but full of personality in season 2. (Although Banana did have more of a personality than season 1 Baseball) Also, he was in one of the animators audition templates meaning it would be weird animating him and not having him in. VERDICT: NOT SURE Berry - Berry. What did Berry do? I don't think anyone cared for her and I, like many others, always forget about her. VERDICT: UNLIKELY Bottle - Now, I think that out of this category, Bottle is the second most likely to get in. Bottle definately had personality in OLD but just not enough screentime. She's a character that is probably nobody's favourite but probably nobody's least favourite either. VERDICT: NOT SURE (LEANING TOWARDS LIKELY) Can - Can is simailar to Bottle in the fact that he had a lot of personality in OLD but not enough screentime. A lot less screentime than Bottle. Practically no screentime. And I love this guy but it seems that the writers didn't like him that much and only gave him a handful of lines. But, like Acorn, I'm sure Jack could work something out. VERDICT: NOT SURE Cherry - Cherry was nobody's favourite and was kinda annoying. Object Lockout was said to be a lot darker than Object Lockdown so a character that always speaks backwards wouldn't fit in unless she was the first one out. Also, one of the people who worked on OLO (I forgot who but I know it wasn't Jack) said that Cherry was his least favourite character, due to her annoyingness which the others seemed to agree with. VERDICT: UNLIKELY Diamond - Just look at what I said for Berry. At least Diamond had a smidge more personality than Berry. VERDICT: UNLIKELY Dollar & George - They were actually going to be eliminated in OLD 9, before it was scrapped. I get the feeling that Jack wasn't the biggest Dollar fan as he only got a line or two each episode. It's a shame since these two were some of my favourite characters. Again, I think they could work but I'm still just not sure. VERDICT: NOT SURE Grassy - You know how I said in Bottle's bit that she was the second most likely to get in out of this category? Well, Grassy is the first. I probably should of put him in the likely category but there had to be a cutting point. As much as the fanbase and the writers seemed to like this guy, he and M&M have way too simailar personalities and, out of the two, I'd say that M&M is slightly more fleshed out. VERDICT: NOT SURE (LEANING TOWARDS LIKELY) Limey - Jack's stance on Limey is very hard to pin down. He was based off of Nickel from Inanimate Insanity, who was Jack's favourite II character. But he was put up for elimination because he thought he was too simailar to Nickel and wanted people to vote him out, and they did. But since Nickel is Jack's favourite character, and how Jack has grown heavily as a writer, he could definately work. Also, like Banana, he was in one of the animators audition templates so it would be strange to get people to animate him while auditioning but not in the show. VERDICT: NOT SURE (SLIGHTLY LEANING TOWARDS LIKELY) Pumpkin - I'm gonna keep this one short, Pumpkin wouldn't really fit in with the darker themed OLO because of his stupid voice and stupid personality. He is funny, however, and would be a great addition to the cast. VERDICT: UNLIKELY (unfortunately) Snowboard - Snowboard is a strange one, she' certainly fleshed out enough to work but isn't all too popular. Again, not much to say. VERDICT: NOT SURE Stop Sign - Stop Sign is a fan favourite, definately. But he might now fit in with OLO. But he could definately work. VERDICT: NOT SURE Teapot - Now, to some, Teapot may seem like another Diamond or Berry but I see potential. Now I have an idea for her character trait that was slightly expanded on in OLD but not really. She could be happy and smiley and somewhat shy one minute but be completely enraged the next. I see her as easily agitated and when she's boiling you can tell she's angry. Kinda like how Paintbrush from Inanimate Insanity gets firey bristles whenever they're mad. Still, she would be a shock reveal and probably would make some viewers skeptical but I can dream. VERDICT: NOT SURE That's the end of this super-long monstrosity.